


How you play with us, oh Father

by Saevet_ald



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Death, Loneliness, Lost Love, Other, Regret, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saevet_ald/pseuds/Saevet_ald
Summary: Love's not real.Therefore, there's no sorrow.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	How you play with us, oh Father

Do you know _emptiness_?

Of course you don't, you're _human_.

Emptiness doesn't _exist_ for you. You have never experienced it so you can't imagine it.

How pointless humans are, isn't that right?

You're never able to create something new. How _God_ plays with us all. He gave us a blessing that doesn't allow us to feel everything we could.

Because you never miss something that you don't know.

And he even blessed me, his rebellious _child_.

He gave me the _miracle_ of walking alone, strong and flawless through the endless timeline. 

Oh, how beautiful was that.

I was the curse to his perfect love, a parasite in him.

Inseparable, yet, destroying each other eternally.

He loved me and I hated him, just because we couldn't be otherwise.

And so _he_ gave me another gift.

 **You**.

One of his angels, filled with useless sentiment and affection. 

A man so fragile and strange that I had to learn how to speak again, just to make **you** listen.

I had to learn how to walk again, just to make **you** stay with me.

I had to learn how to be again, just to make **you** trust me.

And so **you** stayed.

I still wonder _why_.

And I still wonder if **you** didn't, how would this world exist.

But after all, I can't imagine emptiness.

I can only see the time **you** were there, first _weak_ , then _rotten_ , but _powerful_.

 **You** became one with a devil.

An angel who overcame pure evil.

It was so amusing, watching **you** change.

 **You** became so different, and yet, stayed the same.

It _infuriated_ me how I couldn't understand **you**.

I wish I could.

I wish I did _sooner_.

But I just stayed with **you** , a black wolf by my side, not realizing that **we** became a _pack_.

Oh, how blind I was.

How foolish of me to think that _he_ would give me a blessing without a _price_.

So **you** turned against me, made me forget how to speak, walk and be.

I couldn't imagine _emptiness_.

I couldn't imagine a world without **you**.

And still...

 **Love** is not real, right?

There's no such thing.

Therefore, there's no _sorrow_.

**_𝙾𝚛 𝚜𝚘 𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝._ **

_**ΛKIЯΛ, why am I the only one who's speaking?** _


End file.
